


A New Discovery (ft. the bed)

by demon_turtles



Series: Just another morning trip to school [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Barebacking, Bed Sex, Bodily Fluids, But he is very possessive of Jonghyun, Cumplay, Dirty Thoughts, Graphic Description, Hwang Minhyun Is Whipped, IF ANY OF THIS SQUICKS YOU, Jonghyun is a tease, Kim Jonghyun Does What He Wants, Literally in this case, M/M, Minhyun loves watching Jonghyun, Minhyun's just there for the ride, PWP, Riding, SO MUCH MENTION of Bodily Fluids, Smut, So much dirt, So much smut, This is dirtier than the kitchen table one, You Have Been Warned, do not read, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_turtles/pseuds/demon_turtles
Summary: READ THE WARNING TAGS.Jonghyun continues to tease Minhyun and another round (or two) ensues.Part 2 of 2. Continuation of "Back to the drawing board (ft. the kitchen table)"...but dirtier.





	A New Discovery (ft. the bed)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.
> 
> WARNINGS. READ THE TAGS. THIS IS EXPLICIT. DON’T READ IF DON’T LIKE.
> 
> This turned out to be a LOT dirtier than I’d expected, though I don’t know what I expected considering the prompt and the set up from the previous fic. Minhyun now has strange kinks. 
> 
> I tried to be creative. I think I may be regretting it. 
> 
> This is CONTINUED from the end of "Back to the drawing board (ft. the kitchen table)". I wasn't sure about posting it because it got weird and really dirty, but might as well since it was already written, so here, Happy Birthday to y'all and whatnot. Prompt is done.

Jonghyun wakes up first, to the strong scent of Minhyun and soft blankets. He smiles sleepily before realizing he woke up because he needed to relieve his bladder. Slowly leaving the warmth of the bed, he barely makes it halfway to the bathroom before he realizes that he’s trickling cum from earlier. It gives him ideas, knowing what Minhyun liked to see, as he does his necessary business and returns.

In the short time Jonghyun was gone, Minhyun had conveniently kicked off the blankets and sprawled across the bed on his back. Jonghyun takes a minute to smile and giggle to himself how cute it is that Minhyun searches for him in his sleep. Minhyun was a very still sleeper if Jonghyun slept with him, but their friends hated sharing with Minhyun as the boy would first cling to them and then push them aside before squirming away, as if looking for something. And this was all done while asleep.

Climbing back into the bed, he reaches out for Minhyun, before unexpectedly being flipped and pinned to the bed. Jonghyun pouts. “Aww I wanted to play.”

Minhyun just chuckles and intertwines their fingers. “I’ve let you play all day. Is it my turn yet?”

Jonghyun puts on a thoughtful look. “Hmm….alright, what does Minhyun want to play then?”

Minhyun smiles widely before saying, “First I want to make out with Jonghyun. Then I’d like to do one of my favorite positions.”

Jonghyun cheekily grins. “Only making out?”

Minhyun laughs before he dips his head down and softly touches his lips to Jonghyun’s, progressively pressing harder as his tongue dives into Jonghyun’s mouth and Jonghyun reciprocates. He nibbles on Jonghyun’s lower lip as Jonghyun lets out a moan of pleasure. He trails kisses to Jonghyun’s jawline, one of his favorite spots to kiss and leave marks. Surprisingly, no one has said anything about the little love bites on the student council president yet. Minhyun suspects the student body is either entirely too enamoured with Jonghyun and selectively does not see the marks, or thinks the marks are a permanent part of Jonghyun considering how often Minhyun places them there.

As Minhyun breaks their kiss, he murmurs, “Are you okay for another round?”

Jonghyun responds by pushing Minhyun off of him and rolling onto his elbows and knees, sticking his ass into the air. “This one, right?” Jonghyun glances backwards at Minhyun. It was the position Minhyun had requested earlier.

Minhyun takes in the view. Jonghyun has a petite but well-proportioned body, from the broad shoulders (for his size) leading into a nicely tapered waist and a small plump ass. An ass that Minhyun couldn’t keep his eyes off of again when he noticed that Jonghyun’s inner thighs were once again becoming a mess with the cum trickling from the hole he had taken twice already today. Minhyun admits it, he is a possessive bastard. It comes with being who he is as the oldest son of the Hwang conglomerate and having such an attractive boyfriend. But he also knows he’s lucky that Jonghyun chose him out of all the potential suitors the other has.

He reaches out with both hands and places them on the rounded globes, massaging them, and watches as the hole contracts. He quickly covers his fingers in lube before slipping them inside of Jonghyun, fingering the soft walls and scooping out cum each time he removes his fingers. It is when he becomes aware of Jonghyun whining in pleasure and wiggling that he realizes Jonghyun is more than ready. Minhyun positions himself behind Jonghyun, and slowly enters, sinking inside that wet warmth, listening and watching Jonghyun carefully for any signs of discomfort. When he is fully inside to the hilt, he stops and bends forward to rest his head beside Jonghyun’s.

He nudges Jonghyun with his head and kisses him on the temple when he sees Jonghyun silent and unmoving. “What’s wrong?”

“Hmm…nothing, just something curious I just noticed….I’ll tell you later.”

“Alright.” Minhyun trusts Jonghyun and leaves it out of his thoughts as he begins to move, going from slow, gentle presses into the body below him, to plunging thrusts as he holds onto Jonghyun’s waist and forcefully impales Jonghyun back onto his cock, driving himself forward deep inside of the other. He loves the screams of pleasure rendered from Jonghyun’s throat in this particular position when he’s able to give it hard to Jonghyun, and he knows Jonghyun not-so-secretly loves it too. He doesn’t like that he’s unable to see Jonghyun’s facial expressions, but that is a small loss when he knows he is providing his boyfriend with intense pleasure.

This time, Minhyun comes first. He doesn’t know what even know what causes it beyond Jonghyun suddenly clamping up his inner muscles hard, but then he hears Jonghyun chuckling.

Jonghyun has to laugh. This entire time and he had barely noticed just now. “Did you know that apparently I’m petite enough where I can see your cock in this position?”

“What?” Minhyun asks, confused.

Jonghyun hums. He had noticed this tiny bump in his lower abdomen when Minhyun had entered him earlier, but wasn’t entirely sure what it was. Of course, when Minhyun started really fucking him hard, he had briefly forgotten about it in the haze of pleasure until he was able to pull himself together and press on the bump, inducing Minhyun to cum inside of him.

He sits up with Minhyun still inside of him, and had Minhyun sit down. Rather than turning around to straddle Minhyun like usual, he keeps his current position and reaches out for Minhyun’s hand. Moving it to his stomach, he presses it against the bump that he realized was Minhyun’s cock showing through. “See? That’s you. Apparently I’m small enough that it shows.”

“Oh.” Minhyun breathes in fascination.

Jonghyun could tell Minhyun is interested, as the cock inside of him starts hardening again. He presses experimentally on the bump again to see how Minhyun would react, and is pleasantly surprised at the moan that escapes Minhyun’s throat.

“Lean back.” Jonghyun commands. “I’m going to ride you.”

Minhyun nods breathlessly as he props himself up on one elbow, his other hand still resting on Jonghyun’s lower abdomen under Jonghyun’s hand. He is definitely not going to say no to Jonghyun riding him, though it would be an interesting view this time, as he stares at the clear sight of how his cock stretches the swollen pink hole each time Jonghyun rises and drops down hard on his cock.

Minhyun trails his eyes from where their bodies are intimately connected, letting his eyes drift upwards to Jonghyun’s beautifully tapered waist as it swivels whenever Jonghyun grinds downwards. His gaze drifts to the flexing ripples of Jonghyun’s lightly muscled upper back as Jonghyun works to lift himself, and upwards still to that slim smooth neck that Minhyun is tempted to bite into again. All the way up to where Jonghyun has his head thrown back in ecstasy, beads of sweat dripping down his skin, as he takes his pleasure from Minhyun. To Minhyun, Jonghyun is a sensual work of art that he will never tire of watching. Minhyun’s hand unconsciously clenches posessively where it rests against Jonghyun’s abdomen as he is lost in thought, and startles as he feels the hard bump against his hand through Jonghyun’s stomach each time the boy sinks down to the hilt on his cock. Minhyun’s mouth dries as Jonghyun tilts his head to the side coyly and glances over his shoulder at him through lowered lids.

“Do you like it?” Jonghyun purrs lowly, pressing his hand harder over Minhyun’s hand on his stomach, letting him feel each thrust. “Do you like the thought that you’re so big and long inside me that you can feel yourself from here?” Jonghyun clenches his walls as he grinds on the cock embedded inside of him, letting Minhyun feel the bump grow more prominent at times and sink backward at others. “Do you know how deep you are inside of me?” Jonghyun groans as he tries to further spread his legs and sink lower on the hardness buried inside. “God, I can still feel you dripping inside of me.”

Jonghyun leans forward and rises up onto his knees until the tip of Minhyun’s cock is barely inside of him. His hands release Minhyun’s and instead move to his ass to actively spread his cheeks as he pauses there, hole twitching and trying to clench onto Minhyun’s erection, prodding at Minhyun’s control as Minhyun’s vision narrows and hyper-focuses on that connection. Minhyun watches in lust as the creamy white cum pooled inside Jonghyun’s ass drips out slowly and covers the veiny organ it hovers above. Minhyun is tempted to just grab onto Jonghyun and fuck the daylights out of his tease of a boyfriend.

At this point, Jonghyun’s thighs are a complete mess of Minhyun’s cum, and Jonghyun knows it. He is playing on Minhyun’s possessive nature, knowing that Minhyun gets a kick out of marking him, but to be honest, Jonghyun loves it when Minhyun marks him too. As he waits for Minhyun’s self-control to snap, he distracts himself by clenching his hole around the tip of Minhyun’s cock while making sure he doesn’t give in and just slide down like he is tempted to do. His arms and thighs quiver from the strain of holding himself back. Shivering as he feels the cum inside him drip out with each contraction of his inner walls, he makes sure there is just enough space for the cum to dribble onto the organ.

Jonghyun barely manages to give a soft moan of Minhyun’s name before he feels Minhyun’s hand on his abdomen pull him back and downwards forcefully and Minhyun’s hips thrust upwards to impale him. Jonghyun shrieks as the cock slams right into his prostate and continues to slide right past and sinks deep inside of him. Feeling Minhyun sit up, Jonghyun feels the angle of the thrusts shift inside of him and he gasps as the cock pounds away at a slightly different part inside of him. Jonghyun groans as he leans back against Minhyun chest right behind him and lets his head roll backwards onto Minhyun’s shoulder, the cock inside him continuing to ravage him with the powerful and forceful thrusts that came with Minhyun’s loss of control, causing him to see stars from the intense pleasure. Jonghyun could tell Minhyun was just aiming to get off at this point, and he welcomes Minhyun’s passion.

Though he knows Jonghyun has full trust in him, Minhyun could barely keep his head. He knows Jonghyun is a tease, but seeing and feeling Jonghyun so close but not getting what he wants wears at his patience. When he snaps, all he can think about is how he needs to be buried as deep inside of that wonderfully tight and hot warmth as possible. He wants Jonghyun to be aching from how deeply he carves out a space inside of him with his cock. He wants to mark him again and see Jonghyun reach the height of pleasure. Jonghyun blissed out in the midst of climax is beautiful and he wants to see that again, and again, and again.

As he grips and slams Jonghyun’s hips down onto his cock, he thrusts upwards to double the force. Minhyun is close after all of that teasing, and by Jonghyun’s stuttering gasps and sluggish movements, Minhyun can tell that Jonghyun is at the edge and wanting to come too. He wants Jonghyun to come first, but when he hears a soft gasp of, “I-inside...please…” from Jonghyun, Minhyun is unable to hold back, and with another hard, forceful thrust into Jonghyun’s well-used hole, he sends ropes upon ropes of cum inside Jonghyun.

When Jonghyun feels the hot splash of Minhyun’s cum filling him, he lets out a low moan at the feeling, and with his back arching from the intensity of his orgasm, he finally releases his load onto his lap. Collapsing and going limp in Minhyun’s arms, he whines in protest when Minhyun moves to slip out of him, weakly clenching his hole to keep Minhyun inside.

“Alright, alright.” Minhyun murmurs soothingly as he stops and holds Jonghyun tightly to himself instead. He pulls the very much soiled sheets off the bed and lays them both down on the soft mattress. Jonghyun drifts off to sleep feeling warm and loved as Minhyun spoons him from behind and kisses his temple, before following Jonghyun into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Holy Water as you exit. 
> 
> Jonghyun's going to be so sore the next day...
> 
> I also gave up on trying to keep it realistic lol.


End file.
